Louver blinds are used in architecture to protect buildings and their users from the undesired effects of intense solar irradiation. Simultaneously, however, a high degree of transparency should remain. For this purpose, the louvers must be mounted in carriages so that they can pivot such that, in the state when they are moved apart from each other, these can each be rotated perpendicular to the incident solar irradiation.
Louver blinds of the type named above are known, for example, from DE 75 39 579 U. Here, the louver holders and the gear devices arranged in the carriages are connected rigidly to each other. The production of this connection requires special effort in terms of assembly and also makes any repair work more difficult, for example, when changing out particularly wide louvers, like those being used increasingly for facades with large surface-area glass windows.
The task of the invention is to form the connection between the louvers and the carriages so that both the assembly of the louver blinds and also repair work on the louvers can be performed more easily. In addition, the connections should automatically disconnect when critical tensile forces or torques are exceeded, in order to prevent damage to the connecting parts.